Jack and Jenny
by Rollerskates190
Summary: Jack finds Jenny dead knowing she's a Timelord. But when Jenny wakes up questions are answered Owen gets annoyed and why is Rose in the hub Donna's remembering and where the hell is the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

So I just wanted to post this very quickly today's my birthday so I really wanted to finish it today. I hope you like it have a nice the day. -Sam

Jenny suddenly woke up and looked at her surroundings confused. This wasn't were she had died. She suddenly jumped off the table startled when she heard l "Hey Jack this one's alive." She looked over and saw a man with a lab coat with an annoyed look on his face.

A man with a coat and blue eyes who she assumed was Jack came running in. She felt something odd about him and suddenly found herself cowering in the corner. He felt wrong just wrong like he shouldn't exist. "Why are you so wrong?!" Jenny yelled frightened. Jack looked at the girl in the corner lost in his thoughts. _So this definitely isn't the new Doctor considering her reaction. But then who is she? The doctor's the last of the Time Lords. _ Jack looked at the girl with blond hair that somehow managed to looked so much like Rose

"Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He said in his normal flirty way studying her. Owen rolled his eyes. She looked at him or rather near him and said surprisingly quite confident "Jenny. Just Jenny"

"Okay then 'just Jenny' can you tell us how you're a time lord?" She threw Owen a confused look considering how she still couldn't look at Jack. "What do you mean how? I just am and so is my father. I've been trying to find him." Owen looked over at Jack with a face that said _Shit what are we going to tell her._

Jack looked at her and asked suddenly curious "How old are you sweetheart?" She kept looking near him but suddenly smiled "I was born yesterday. But dad would throw a fit if he saw me now I'm only two days old and I've already died 5 times." Owen looked at her completely lost. Jack now very interested in her she died 5 times? "Owen." Jack yelled whipping around "Get the others ready. For both options."

After Owen had left Jack looked back at her to start his questions. But before he could start she quickly said "Are you sure you haven't seen my father? Here I have a picture of him I got from the security camera I hacked into." He raised an eyebrow and went to get it but stopped when she screamed "Stay away." He did and she threw the paper at him. When he picked it up he was shocked to see the Doctor there talking to the Ood.

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "The doctor's your father-""Yes." "Well that suddenly explains it." "Explains what?" "Why you look so much like Rose." Jenny looked at his hair it was getting a little easier to look at her and she was finally calming down not knowing why she had gotten scared.

"Who's Rose? I mean on the security camera's I hacked into I saw him in it with almost always different people. And he kept saying Rose would know." Jack laughed still healing from Rose being gone and the Doctor missing (again) from when the stars had fallen out. Jack was still laughing imaging Donna's reaction when he suddenly stopped if she didn't know who Rose is and she looked like her she couldn't die like him and she was the doctor's daughter she was utterly and completely impossible. But then again with Rose and the Doctor nothing's impossible.

"How do you not know who Rose is? Who's your mother then Jenny?" She sighed having to explain this again. "I was born on Messaline. A planet of war the people there forced my father to stick his hand in a machine and a few seconds later I was born fully grown with all the knowledge of how to fight. With my father being a Time lord something went wrong and I couldn't die. But I don't regenerate I stay the same. Apparently dad was thinking about this Rose person when I was made and it used that data to form me."

Jack looked at her so her mother was a machine how appropriate he scoffed. "Anything else sweetheart?" "Yeah. Why are you so hard to look at? I mean I can be around you now." She stood up and touched his hand "See? But I still can't look at you fully."

He looked at her but couldn't help himself "Close your eyes." She did what he said deciding she could be around him and trust him. He leaned in and kissed her. After two minutes they broke apart by Gwen standing at the door "Jack." We're ready okay.

Anyway hope you liked it and have a nice day please review and I'm sorry for my mistakes.I need reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

Gwen looked over at Jack and Jenny before she spoke "Hi I'm Gwen. I see Jack is being Jack." Jenny looked over at Gwen and smiled "I'm Jenny." She then looked over at Jack and said "What do you do on this planet?" "Well." Jack said walking over "I can think of at a lot of things we could do." Gwen rolled her eyes. His eyes now directed at Gwen "But for now I'd like you and Tosh to take Jenny shopping these are the only clothes she has."

Jenny looked over at him "But I only need these." She wined. Jack laughed at her "You sound just like your father now you go with Gwen and Tosh." He turned to Gwen "Now Gwen nothing slutty she's only two days old." Gwen sighed annoyed "Yes Jack." Jenny quickly pecked Jack's cheek before standing up and smiling "Goodbye captain."

Jenny and Tosh were sitting on the floor watching as Gwen picked up girly clothes. And every time she showed something to Jenny and Tosh it was quickly rejected. After a while Gwen looked over at them and said "Hey Jenny you know what just pick on whatever you want and see if it fits." And with that Gwen was on the floor lying down next to a tired Tosh.

After about 15 more minutes Jenny emerged with a leather jacket 7 shirts (all different shades of green) and a 4 pairs of leather pants that looked almost exactly like hers. Tosh smiled and said "I like those they suit you." Gwen was about to argue and say they were exactly the same but thought it wasn't worth the fight so she nodded quietly.

"Now we just need pajamas and the under stuff." Tosh said turning a very interesting shade of red. So they went to the Bra and under wear section and after about 20 minutes of explaining to Jenny what they were for and why she needed them they started to look at stuff. But this time Gwen wouldn't take no for an answer and took Jenny to the lingerie section Jenny actually interested this time allowed her to pick out some matching pairs for her. Jenny suddenly remembering something spoke "Hey but captain said nothing slutty."

Gwen looked at Jenny surprised she had actually remembered something Jack had said. "Well yeah but trust me he'll like these on you." So they soon ended up with one pair of black lingerie and 5 other regular pairs of underwear and bras. Then Tosh helped Jenny get a pair of pajamas that were purple and had bananas on them.

After Tosh Gwen and jenny entered the hub Jack walked up to them took the shopping bags and said "I'll be inspecting these." "Oi Jack stop being so creepy man." Yelled Rhys from his place eating a slice of pizza and waiting for Gwen to come back. After about three minutes they heard Jack whistle and yell from upstairs "I like these good choice Jenny."

"See Jenny told you he'd like them." Gwen said smugly from her place next to Rhys. Jenny nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted by Jack shoving the bags back at Jenny winking quickly before sitting down. "So." Said Jack "What's up with the bananas?"

Jenny looked quite offended "Bananas are to be respected and are a great source of potassium." Jenny snapped.

Jack suddenly burst out laughing like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He managed to choke out "Your so much like your father bananas for bananas great source of potassium he always said."

Tosh and everyone else looked at him for once he actually looked one hundred percent happy and lost in his own happy memories. But he soon suddenly snapped out of it saying "Now down to important business who will be taking Jenny home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wilf was panicking and heading to Torchwood in Donna's car with Donna passed out in the back seat. It had started only a few minutes ago when Donna was buying clothes and suddenly the words Bad Wolf where everywhere.

Once Wilf got there he dragged Donna out and called the name of the bloke he remembered the Doctor had said to go to for help. After five minutes of yelling Jack came out running to see a crying Wilf with an unconscious Donna. Jack knowing immediately what was wrong helped Wilf and Donna inside the hub as quick as possible. Owen was quick to examine her seeing the look on Jack's face.

Jack sat Wilf down on the couch giving him water. After about 3 hours a shriek and an "I'm going to bloody kill space man!" that made Jack grin in surprise and startle a sleeping Rhys. Donna came stomping out followed by a shocked Owen. She looked straight at Jack and said "Where the hell is skinny boy and his box I'm going to slap him then I'm going to cut off all his bloody hair." Jack looked at her "He's gone Donna." Suddenly the angry look was wiped off her face. "Is he okay?" "Yeah he's fine just upset. But I don't know where he is."

Suddenly a worried voice was heard behind them "He's not alone is he? He should never be alone you know." Jack turned around quick to see the impossible. There was Rose Tyler swarmed in gold light with tears on her cheek and her eyes said just how much pain she was in. And there was no doubt about it she was Bad Wolf. Wilf and Donna both recognizing her yelled "It's you." Jenny hearing the commotion jumped down the stairs to see Donna and some strange glowing woman.

Only caring about Donna she tackled her then hugged her so hard they actuality fell down. "Jenny? But you died in his arms!" Jenny looked at her and said matter of fact "Then I woke up."

Not being able to take it anymore Jack fainted from shock. When he woke the next day Tosh was the one to inform him what happened. It turned out shortly after he fainted Rose and Donna did to. It also turned out that Rose was a time lord and apparently was three hundred years old. Donna had grown another heart and was now a time lord as well and when Owen flirted with her she had knocked him out.

As soon as he checked to see that everything was fine he hugged Donna and Rose as hard as he could then he got Martha on the phone and told her and Mickey to get there as soon as possible. Once they were there he took them to see Donna Rose and Jenny. Mickey of course went to Rose immediately hugging her while Martha stood there starring at the three woman there shocked then telling herself with the Doctor nothing was impossible. So she went and hugged all of them. "Martha." Jack Called "I need your phone and know you know why."

After Martha hung up the phone she said he'll be there in a few minutes. They waited and waited but he never came.

A year later. Jack was pacing and pacing Jenny was giving birth to their twins with Owen delivering them. He was worried how they were going to take care of timelord babies! At least he wasn't the one delivering them. He thought

They had a boy and a girl. The boy was named Owen Jack Harkness . While the girl was named Donna Rose Harkness. They were so happy to finally have their kids.

Three weeks later the Doctor showed up but he didn't know he was a year late.


	4. Chapter 4 New New Doctor?

Sorry it's so short I'll try to post another chapter tonight or tomorrow sorry-Sam

The Doctor jumped out excitedly yet cautiously out of the tardis. He had felt the presence of other time lords in his head. As he stepped out followed by Amy Rory and River he turned around only to be tackled to the ground he looked up to see Donna Martha and Rose and he fainted.

Only to be slapped by Donna. "Friends of yours Doctor?" snickered River. Now that Rose had prepared Jenny Martha and Donna that he could be a totally different man they knew this was him, only it turned out she wasn't prepared herself. She looked into the Doctor's eyes her own filled with tears "New new Doctor?" She asked

Once everything had calmed down and everything had been explained they settled down in the hub the Doctor was sitting down on the couch with Rose snuggled into him.

The Doctor still rubbing his cheeks from being slapped by Martha Donna Rose (and River just for the heck of it) he looked around taking in everything around him.

Rose thought it was finally time to tell him "Doctor Jenny's here too." She started and grinned and as she saw his grin grow impossibly bigger. He looked over at Martha who was snickering quietly knowing what was going to happen when he found Jack.

"She's over there." Rose pointed to Jack's old room that had become a nursery for the twins after Jenny and Jack had moved into the office upstairs. As the Doctor started walking toward where the room where Jenny was he heard the snickering from Martha and Gwen get louder.

As he walked in he was surprised to find a light yellow room. As he looked around he saw Jenny sleeping on a sofa and he grinned but then he saw Jack then the twins. And so he did what anybody else would do he yelled "Jenny why is Jack here and why are there babies here?"

Hope you liked it please review-Sam


	5. Chapter 5

So once again I am so so sorry for not posting anything so to make it up to you guys I try to update once or twice a day these three days since I'm off school. Sorry it's so short but there will be more I promise! And happy Saturday -Sam

Jack panicking like any other bloke who had run away with his best friends daughter and found a year later with twins screamed what any other bloke would "There not mine!" But that really didn't help him at all it only got him slap and the twins woke up. Jenny really was quite happy to see her father really she was but the only reason she didn't throw herself at him was that she was still tired from giving birth.

So with a sigh she got up once again and went to pick up Owen while Jack rubbing his still red check walked over and picked Donna.

Jenny looked up at the Doctor who was standing there frozen with a smile finally on her face. "This is Owen Jack Harkness. He's called Owen because he delivered him and he's like a big annoying brother to me." Outside the door they all snickered as they listened in and Owen of course turned red and Gwen snickered "Annoying big brother."

But they all became silent again as Jenny continued inside. "I got to choose the twins names while Jack chose their middle names. And this" Jenny said holding out Donna "Is Donna Rose Harkness. She's named Donna because well Donna named me she trusted and accepted me since the minute I was born."

Outside Donna started tearing up. She was one of the closest to Jenny after all. Inside Jenny held Donna and Owen out the Doctor "Here you can hold them. Dad." She grinned at him and he took them in his arms.

Thanks for reading please review and I'd love some feedback sorry it's so short. -Sam


End file.
